Marriage Law
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: THe Ministry of Magic has ordered a Marriage Act that states that anyone between the ages of 17 to 25 will be matched with a person that they will have to wed and have a child with, within the next two years. DxH BxL HxG RxP
1. Chapter 1

Dear Students of Hogwarts,

Due to recent events their is some concern regarding the wizarding population. Due to this concern the ministry has ordered the people from the age of 17 to 25 that are single will be matched with a person who has the best matching personality to you. When you get your results you are expected to be married within a year and conceive a child within two years. So if you will please fill out the questionnaire below as well as

attaching a DNA sample. If you are currently in a relationship and wish to marry the person you are in a relationship then please write this on the form. Please return this for within 24 hours

Sincerely

The Minister of Magic.

* * *

Throughout the great hall there were loud gasps followed by girls crying. Including me. I wasn't in a relationship I could be paired with anyone. I could be paired with... Neville! I mean Neville is a nice guy but... I just can't!

More tears bubbled over as I thought of all the people I would have to end up with.

My thoughts were interrupted when i heard Dumbledore clear his throat and begin to make an announcement " Students I understand that you have just been given quite a shock but it is crucial that you fill out the papers and return them. All of your parents have been will get your results sometime this week."

Before us appeared quills and ink go fill out the parchment. I filled mine out quickly and sent it off. I figure why delay the inevitable.

After I saw the owl fly out of site I swiftly left the great hall. As I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Two years from now I would be married with a kid. It wasn't till I reached the portrait that I realized I was hyperventilating. "Dear are you alright?" the Fat Lady

I shook my head as I felt the tears well up " The just initiated a Marriage Act."

She gasped " Oh dear. I'm so sorry!"

I just nodded " Fiddlewig." I recited the password. She sighed sympathetically but opened up.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny sitting in the common room. How did she get here before me? "Oh Hermione!" she exclaimed when she saw me " Are you alright?" I just shook my head and Ginny wrapped her arms around me.

After 10 minutes of sobbing into Ginny's chest I finally pulled back. I wiped my eyes of the mascara that had rin down my face " How come you aren't crying?" I questioned her " Harry had to do this too."

She sent me a shy grin " Well... Harry and I... Have decided to get married!" She exclaimed I could tell she was ready to burst.

"Oh Ginny, that's great!" I exclaimed in actual happiness for my bestfriend.

" Thank You! Now all Harry has to do is tell Ron!" She was jumping

My eyes went wide " You left him to tell Ron?" I instantly took off towards the Great Hall where I found Harry on the ground and Ron being held back by Semus and some Hufflepuff. "Oh my god!" I screamed. Harry had blood pouring out of his nose and what looked to be the beginning of a black eye and Ron's jaw bone looked to be bruised and his knuckles were bleeding.

I turned to Ron who was fighting against the two boys holding him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked him in the eye "Ron." I said slowly and he finally looked down at me " Ron you need to calm down!"

"Hermione he's trying to take my sister!"

" RON! Harry is your best friend! Would you rather Ginny marry some stranger!"

Ron hung his head. " I suppose not."

"Think of it as not losing a sister but gaining a brother."

Ron chuckled " Yeah like I need anymore of those." he joked.

I couldn't help but giggle " Now go apologize."

Semus and Hufflepuff (I learned his name is Tim) released his arms and he hugged me " Thanks 'Mione" and went and talked to Harry and Ginny, who was currently nursing Harry.

Well there's one marriage now all I have to do is wait for mine.

* * *

Okay so there wasn't a lot of Draco in this but there will be and this might become rated M and I also know that this chapter was REALLY short but i just need some inspiration or the next one so REVIEW! tell me what you like and don't like! This is my First Harry story so I NEED FEED BACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco POV:**

Even though many others were running along like cornish pixies. I was surprisingly calm. The reason i was so calm was because with my family I already knew that I was going to end up in arranged marriage it's just sooner than I expected, I am only 6th year after all that means that sometime during seventh year I will have child.

Anyway it has been 2 day since the we got the news of the marriages and we were expecting the letters any day now. I had received a letter from my parents telling me they were... excited about upcoming nuptials and that mother had already started planning the wedding. Fantastic.

I walked down to the Great Hall flanked by my friends Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. "So" Crabbe said "I heard a lot of guys already got rings."

Blaise nodded "Yeah I heard that. My mother is sending me the family ring today."

" I think it's odd." I said surprising everyone as we sat down at our table. Me and Blaise next each other and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle across from us.

"Why?" Goyle finally asked

"Well I feel that if you don't have a family ring, and a lot of people don't, than you should know who your buying the ring for before you buy it. The ring should represent the person." I finished by popping a donut hole in my mouth.

"Aww." Pansy said " That's so romantic." she smiled. Me and Pansy had gotten over any romantic feelings a long time ago now she is just my best friend who I recognize as an attractive girl that have to feelings for.

" Bunch of Bullocks" Crabbe said. Pansy biffed him upside the head.

"Wait" Blaise said. We all turned and gave him questioning look " You hear that?" I was confused at first and than I heard it. Wings. Lots and lots of wings. The letters were here.

The ministry owls rushed in the windows they were all different types but they were all wearing a purple piece of cloth with the Ministrys symbol on it. They all flew in dropping the letters on our plates. There was a moment of silence immediately followed by the sound of ripping paper.

Me and my friends all looked "Let's all pass them to our right and read them out loud." We nodded I passed mine to Pansy Pansy Passed her's to Goyle who passed his to Crabbe who passed his to Blaise who Passed his to Me. "Okay Draco first."

I slowly opened Blaise's letter and My eyes went wide as saucers " Oh My god." I said and started to chuckle a little bit they were total opposites but deep down I knew that she would be good for him. I looked up to see Blaise looking a but miffed " Luna Lovegood."

Then he did the most suprising the of all he tiled his head and said "Okay."

I just nodded letting it go but that's not really Pansy's way " Aww you too are going to be so CUTE together" she gushed

" Drop it." He said. I swear I saw a but of a blush spread over his cheeks. " He looked at the paper his hand than ripped it open " Crabbe you have Lavender Brown."

Goyle turned to him "She maybe a Gryffindor but I heard she is easy."

Pansy shot him a disgusted look " Let's keep and open mind." She said " Let's not judge right now."

I nodded "She's right."

"Yeah let's try and make it work with our pick" Blaise said

"Okay My turn." Crabbe said and opened Goyle's envelope "Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Hufflepuff." I said pointing over to the table where the slim brunette was sitting sobbing into her friends shoulder. She had light brown stick straight light brown hair all in all she was alright looking a little average but okay and Goyle seemed happy.

"Okay. Pansy." Goyle said and opened the envelope. "Remember open mind." He repeated looking like he was trying to hold in very loud laughter "Ronald Wesely."

Than she did the thing that almost put me on the floor. She smiled a HUGE smile and said "Yes!"

I had to ask "What?"

She turned towards me "Draco, I just got a guy who is very wealthy thanks to being a hero his dad is the Vice Minister of Magic inline to be the minister and even though he is a ginger he is a awesome quidditch and has like a eight pack! Plus I think he'll be Great in bed." She said enthusiastically.

"Okay way too much information. Now open my envelope."

Pansy painfully slowly opened my letter and read I watched as her eyes went from the left to right " She's pretty." uh oh Pansy was cushioning the blow "She dresses well she's nice-"

"Pansy!" I yelled

"Hermione Granger." She anwsered quickly

"Oh my god." I said. Well pansy was right Hermione had in the past years had grown. She now had boobs and her hair wasn't a bush anymore. She was quite hot but she still had her personality last time I checked she was a know it all.

What I was really worried about was what parents were going to think

**Hermione's POV**

When the letter landed on my plate my heart stopped. " Open your's first." I said to Ron. I wasn't even going to ask Harry to open his because it obviously just said 'Hooray your marrying Ginny Weasly.'

Ron ripped open his letter " Pansy Parkinson" He shrugged "She maybe a snake but she's a hot snake."

"Ugh, Your so crude!" but he was right she is a pretty girl she had long black hair tan skin and striking brown eyes she is all Ron

"Your turn 'Mione." He said

I cautiously opened my letter, gasped and dropped it back on my plate. Ron went to grab it but I snatched it up before he could read the words that I am sure would infuriate him. "Be calm." I said cautiously.

He narrowed his eyes at me " Why?"

Then I bit the bullet "Because I'm marrying Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_Okay so I REALLY need some feedback and I know personally that I NEVER read stories with this little words and chapters so I am going to continue and hope for feedback_


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way outfits for all chapter the now and future are on my profile please leave feedback on the page about what think of the outfits and if you think Pansy shouldn't look that way. Criticism is always welcomed. but just remember that just because Draco's father was a Death Eater it doesn't make him a bad person. or his mother!**

* * *

"Ronald!" I heard the squeak from all the way across the room. Granger was standing over a unconscious Weasly that was laying on the floor. Before I could blink Pansy had taken off across the room. Sighing I took off after her.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Pansy asked Gr-Hermione (Mental note: Call Granger by first name now that she is your fiancé) frantically.

Hermione smile at Pansy's concern for the Weasel. I looked at her smile, and realized it was dazzling and that scared me. I took in the rest of Hermione she was wearing a tight white button down with the first few buttons undone revealing some delicious cleavage,her Hogwarts gryffindor tie was hung loose around her neck just below the open buttons, her shirt was tucked into a black high waisted mini pencil skirt, I followed her delicious legs down to where they ended with black outrageously high heels. I looked at her face she had big blue eyes surrounded by black lashes her face was framed by loose glossy brown curls that has obviously been tamed form it's original bush. Since when did she become so beautiful?

"He's fine." Hermione said " He fainted when he found out that I'm marrying Draco." She smirked. I was honestly surprised that she said my actual name surprised me.

Grumbling was heard from the floor where weasel was waking up. He looked at Hermione " 'Mione it was the weirdest thing I had this dream we got out letters and I got Pretty Pansy and you got..." he drew off as he saw us all standing around him and than he fainted again. I wonder if this fainting happens with ALL of the golden trio?

Pansy of course being the over dramatic one squealed in shock and worry. "Ron!"

This time he came to quickly this time sputtering "I'm okay." as he got up.

Pansy took that moment to do exactly what Pansy would do she yelled "Thank god your okay!" than she jumped on him and stuck tongue down his throat.

"Students,Students!" Dumbledore announced " I know that your results have caused a little excitement but I will need all students that are not 17 or older to please report to classes. As for the rest of you I have a few announcements. From now on you will have unlimited use of apparition to anywhere in the world with a curfew of 12 midnight on school night and 2 am on Fridays and will also be able to take some weekends away per request. In 2 weeks you will be moving into a special dorm of your own with your fiancee. Also today you have been excused from classes instead your assignment instead is to spend the day with future partner in life. Your curfew for tonight, as it is friday, is two am. I suggest that you all go back to your dorms than meet up with you partners. Have fun."

Dumbledore ended then left the great hall. We all soon followed after.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

I went back to my room to get dressed. It was early october but in london it was already so cold, I threw on a black sweater that came off one shoulder I paired this with white skinny jeans and soft pink sued 5 and a half inch heels. To this i added some diamond studs and some assorted pink white and silver bangles. I was getting ready to leave when I put on some pink lip gloss and mascara than stuffed them in my Balenciaga light rose bag. It was time to meet Malfoy. To the Great Hall!

When I got there Malf-Draco was wearing some straight leg dark wash jeans a white v-neck and white Nike All Courts. Okay so I will admit the boy is Hot. "Like what you see, Gr-Hermione." And cocky as hell I thought in my head as he interrupted my staring.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I stood their smirking waiting for her answer.

She smirked right back. " What does it matter either it's still mine." and then she walked right out of the Great Hall, leaving me with only the sound of her heals clacking against the tile floor as she left.

I took me to collect my thoughts. When I realized what had just happened I took off after her. "Where are we going?" I said

"Up to the muggle world."

I shrugged "Okay, but where?"

We came to a stop and she turned to talk to me "Well it's almost noon so I was thinking london for lunch, I could REALLY use some fish and chips and then... Well we'll see."

I just nodded enjoying the idea of fish and chips.

We appearted to downtown London next to Hermione's favorite fish and chips walk up.

I walked up to the counter and some teenager turned towards me he was kind of rocky (I think that's what it's called) boy he was wearing a white button up his jeans were too tight a grey knit beanie hung loosely off the back of his head and there was a striped scarf was circled loosely around his neck. In my opinion he was a slimy guy whose jeans were too tight and had far too much jewelry on.

"What can I get for you?" He said bored

"One order of fish and chips with honey mustard and cocktail sauce and you will have..." I said trailing off to hermione

"I'll have the same." She said smiling radiantly

Suddenly the fishy guy who didn't have all his chips perked up I'm guessing it was the beautiful women next to me that did this to his whole motife change. Suddenly he perked up to stare at hermione " And can I get YOU, anything else?" He empasized the word you as stared at Hermione determined

"Umm..." Hermione seemed quite oblivious to his flirting as she bit her lip staring at "Can I have a strawberry blackberry and raspberry smoothie." She smiled brightly " Draco?" she asked me

"Um vanilla milk shake."

" Are you SURE there ANYTHING I can get you?" His stare did not deter from Hermione

" My Fiancee is fine." I said shortly.

"I think that's her decision."

"I think that I want to eat my fish and chips in the park with my fiancee." Hermione said glaring at him while moving herself closer to me.

The guy just blew out air said " What ever." and handed us our orders.

Me and Hermione walked across the street to the park, we took a seat on a red bench and began to eat " So... Let's play a game." Hermione said interrupting the silence.

"What game?" I said turning on the bench to look her in the eye.

"20 questions. We each get to ask each other 20 questions and answer them honestly."

I nodded "Okay."

"I'll go first. How do you feel about marrying me?"

I chocked a little on my fish " Well I knew I was going to be in an arranged marriage so I wasn't overly concerned this is just a little sooner than would have cared for."

I could see frustration in Hermione's eyes "But how do you feel about marrying ME?"

I stared at her for a moment " I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you that I'm in love with you." she sagged a little at this "But I think that one day I might be able to. I know your an extremely attractive women and that I defiantly am attracted to you physically and I like you when your not yelling at me or trying to be a know it all."

She gave me the evils but sighed " I agree and I like you too when your not insulting or cursing me."

I grabbed her hand " That will never happen again."

She smiled "Yes it will, we'll get in some fight over what color to paint the living room you'll insult me and I'll be offended in the end we'll have be fine."

"Okay." I dumped my paper wrapper in the garbage and my cup. "What now?"

"We'll continue our game." she paused "In Ireland."

"Why Ireland?"

"It's so pretty there this time of year."

We apperated to Ireland.

We made out way to one of the lovely castles and sat on the stone wall.

"It's your turn." Hermione said

"Tell me something that you would never tell me"

She contemplated in her head for a few moments " I'll tell you two thing one I'm really rich. I mean REALLY rich my parents aren't dentists my father owns a huge company and my mother produces movies and writes books, were a society family in the muggle world just like your family is in the wizard world."

"Wow and the second thing?"

She blushed

"What is it,Hermione?" I asked moving closer to her putting my hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I've had a crush on you since fifth year." she said

"Really." I smirked leaning in a little closer

She grinned "Oh yeah, I'm extremely attracted to." leaning in closer making our faces inches apart

"It's your turn."

" Kiss me?"

And then our lips collided.

* * *

**I figured a little cliff hanger might do you some good maybe enthuse you to review more! And I really want everyone to check out the outfits I posted! Thank You for reading.**

**P.S I am looking for a bet ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd Person POV**

Pansy applied her cherry red lipstick as she assessed herself in the mirror she had on tight blue jeans , a white tank top with a grey cropped t-shirt . The Slytherin had accessorized with a red enamel heart ring and red Valentino pumps.

When she arrived at the Great Hall Ron was talking to oddly enough with Blaise. He looked super hot he was wearing blue jeans , a white v neck topped with a blue grey and black flannel a grey beanie hung loosely off the back of his head and his feet were encased in black Nike high tops.

Pansy walked up beside Ron successfully interrupting Blaise's and his conversation. "Hello Blaise would mind in if I borrowed Ron for a bit ?" The brunette asked politely.

Blaise rolled his brown orbs " Keep 'em." he muttered non-caring.

Ron looks down into her amber eyes and she looked back into his baby blue ones . He smiled and grabbed my hand. I blushed down at our hands and heard a gasp "Oh my god! Pansy, are you..blushing?" Blaise teased, with a smirk.

"Shut up." The Princess of Slytherin said through clenched teeth as she glared daggers at him.

"Oh my god you are, You never blush!" Blaise taunted the poor girl while he just had a jolly of a good time humiliating Pansy .

Ron smiled down at me " I think it's cute." he whispered in my ear and then he kissed one of Pansy's warm pink cheek. "Well we should get going." He voiced out holding out his arm for her to take.

The young girl put her hand in the crook of his arm. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Do you like animals?" The Gryffindor asked sweetly .

"I love animals they're so cute!" . Pansy had secretly always wanted a muggle pet, a puppy, but her parents wouldn't allow that being high and mighty Purebloods.

"Well than close your pretty amber eyes and count to 10." the red head claimed as his irises gleamed with pure mischief.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes counting in her head 1,2,3 . Pansy felt the familiar whoosh of apperation, 4,5,6 . she felt her feet fall gently onto soft ground , 7,8,9 . She felt Ron gently tugging her hands away from her golden eyes . I looked around we were standing in front of an animal reserve in... AFRICA! "Africa?" The Slytherin asked, completely stunned .

" Yeah." He nodded excitedly as his ears turned scarlet . " I always wanted to come here, but I either didn't have time or I didn't have the money , but now..."

"Let's go." Pansy ecstatically said reaching out to take Ron's large hand and walked towards the entrance.

Ron paid for their tickets and we started on our tour.

**Pansy's POV**

Our guide first took us to the Lion exhibit. They let us in the cage with them I gripped Ron's hand nervously.

"You need to stay calm it keeps the lion's calm" The guide told us.

I took a deep breath through my nose and then exhaled through my mouth. "Okay." I breathed out losing up my death grip on Ron's hand .

The lion got up and approached us slowly . My breathing started to get shallow as the lion's fury neck brushed up against my fore arm and I started hyperventilating.

Ron pulled me close by my waist and kissed the top if my head. "Shh, love, it'll be okay." He told me taking my left hand in his again.

"What are you doing?" I yelped when he brought my hand farther toward the lion.

"Shh." He calmed me slowly and gently, together we pet the lion's plush fur.

"Aww." I smiled turning my head to look up at Ron " He's so soft!"

" I know. See there's nothing to be afraid of." He claimed softly.

I leaned up and softly pressed my red cherry lips's to Ron's in a brief kiss.

The guide cleared her throat . "Would you like to see the next exhibit?"

Ron and I both nodded and followed the guide to the next exhibit.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

I don't get nervous Blaise Zabini does NOT get nervous. I'm just... Anxious.

It's just that I have nothing in common with Luna Lovegood.

She's got a whole different outlook on life. She's colorful, trusting, innocent, sweet, and pretty. Sure biologically she's my type , she is a Pureblood and pretty , but I just can't imagine what we could have in common.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Luna standing there. "Hello, Blaise." The blond Ravenclaw greeted softly .

"Hi, Luna." I said with a weak smile. She was wearing one of her crazy outfits, it consisted of: Black leggings, White tank top, black cropped t-shirt that said Evil on the front in glitter. the top of her black leggings , she wore a rainbow tutu and on her feet there were black glittery high heel booties on her wrist there assorted colors of beaded bracelets that matched the yellow one around her neck. She looked like what you would expect Luna Lovegood to look like.

"We should go were going to be late." she stated with a lazy smile on her pale face.

"Where are we going?" I inquired cautiously getting up

"Fiji." she exclaimed , it's so casually that it shocked me.

"Why?"

"We're going surfing." she simply answered.

"I don't know how. " I confessed , surfing just wasn't something my family was super inclined to do as it was being muggle sport and all.

" Then I'll just have to teach you!" She smiled a small smile.

"Okay." I sighed. Luna grabbed my hand and than apperated us away.

We arrived on a beautiful beach with white sand and a striking blue sea , but strange because no one was there.

"Hey Luna, where is everyone?"

" This is my families private beach. See that." She pointed to a large white house "That is our beach house."

"Oh." This day just gets more and more shocking as it goes on I thought as I kept looking around .

Luna muttered a simple changing spell and seconds later she was in a dark purple bikini. I followed suit changing into whatever pair of board short were on the top of the pile which just happened to be the prank shorts that Draco bought me last year. They were hot pink with white stripes. " Just great" I grumbled

Luna burst out in fits of giggles, it was like tinkling bells. I instantly reached for my wand to change when Luna laid her hand on my stomach " No don't, I think they're cute." I stared down at her as we stood their for a moment in a awkward silence with her hand on my stomach (abs) and me frozen in place. Luna cleared her throat interrupting the silence. "Time to learn." she said enthusiastically.

I just nodded.

"Accio surfboards." Luna said summoning us two white surfboards and watched as they came flying towards us . Luna sent the longer, taller one towards me and took the shorter one for herself. She gave me a bright smile, I couldn't help, but notice how beautiful her smile . " Luna IS a very pretty girl , no gorgeous woman " I thought .

"Let's go." I said offering a soft smile in return.

We both ran towards the water until we were knee deep in the sparkling warm blue water. "Okay." Luna said " Lay your board down flat then lay down flat on top of it." I followed Luna's example and laid down flat on the board . "Now paddle with your hands."I did as was told and started paddling .

Soon I was standing up on my board and riding the small waves that came my way while Luna rode some of the bigger waves that I have ever seen .

I, being the big shot with the whole big ego thing . I decided that it was time to do something beside kiddie waves ,not nearly big as Luna's , but still big.

I got up on my board at first it was pretty good and then it happened. Just as I was about to ride out the wave it closed and I came crashing down.

* * *

**Okay so this was short and not about Hermione and Draco but I hope you like it and I will post the Draco/Hermione chapter next**

**And I also wanted thank my new beta Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini.**


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing with the animals. Ron and Pansy apperated to Diagon Alley, stopping at a small sandwich shop for nip to eat.

"So I think that we should talk about the hippogriff in the room. This Marriage Law. I know that we have been acting like two teenagers out on a normal date but, we both know where this is leading." Pansy said, looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron averted his eyes and swallowed the bite of sandwich in his mouth feeling it go down slow. Ron knew that some day very soon the witch in front of him would be his wife and yea, he had tried to distract himself from that by pretending. Finally meeting Pansy's eyes, Ron spoke, "We are getting married." there was a pregnant pause, "I know this, and yes I wish I had more time to get to know you but that is not a luxury we have." Ron reached across the table to grab Pansy's hand. "But I say that we make the most of the time we have. You, Pansy are a beautiful, caring, accepting women, I feel honored that I will get to marry you." Ron spoke honestly.

Pansy looked at Ron, eyes shining with humble tears, " I don't love, I do like you, but I think that, that could grow. You are that nicest, sweetest guy I have ever had the pleasure of dating, and I am so happy that I am stuck with you for the rest of my life instead of Colin Creevy." Pansy grabbed Ron's neck and pulled him into a chaste sweet kiss.

Ron grinned against her lips, before pulling away, "You sure about that, you know you will end up with half a dozen ginger babies?" Ron's grin had turned into a smirk as Pansy's mouth turned into a O.

" Well if you think I am giving birth to six kids then you have another thing coming." Ron laughed a manly chuckle.

Conversation from there went smooth, when Pansy's wand began abruptly vibrating, and glowing red.

"What is that ?" Ron asked.

"It means there is a emergency." Pansy said in a worried town. Just then the the words came from the wand in a wispy red font, spelling out _St. Mungos. _Pansy gasped, and turned to Ron" We have to go, now."

Ron nodded silently and then left with his wife to be.

* * *

In the Lobby of St. Mungos sat, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy. In front of the bunch Luna was pacing back and forth... in a bikini. In the sudden rush to the hospital Luna hadn't taken any care to the fact that she was barley dressed.

Hermione, nudged Draco was sitting next to her, " Talk to her." Draco gave her a quizzical look "Your his best friend."

Draco sighed but got up, "Luna, you need to stop pacing and sit down, I am sure that everything will be fine, and surely you don't want Mrs. Zabini to see you so frazzled."

Luna stopped mid pace and twisted around to face Draco, narrowing her eyes, " Mrs. Zabini is coming?" Draco gave her a odd look but nodded. " Oh crap." She once again spun to face Hermione. " 'Mione, I am in a bikini."

Hermione nodded softly, " I know, babe."

"And Blaise's mother is on her way." Hermione again nodded. " Help." Hermione took out her wand and led Luna into the loo.

* * *

When they came out Luna was wearing skinny black pants and a floral tank top paired with some weaved nude shoes. " This is what I could manage out of a couple of transfigured hospital robes." Hermione said before resuming her seat next to Draco, Luna taking the seat on the other side of her.

Just as they sat the sound of a thick Italian accent floated its wasy into the waitting room. "Hello, I am here to see my son, Blaise Zabini." Mrs. Zabini spoke

" Yes, I believe there are a group of teenagers in the waiting room on the same broom as you." the heeler said.

Everyone held their breath as they heard the familiar click-clack of heels making their way into the room. What they were met with, was not expected, at least not to those who hadn't met. Sure they had heard rumors but...wow. Into the waiting room walked, a toned tan curvy beautiful women. Mrs. Zabini stood in front of them in white dress paints ,a flowered rose tank, peep toe heels, sun hat and aviators.

Slack-jawed, Hermione turned to Draco, and said " Draco I do not think I can marry you, for I am on the turn."

Draco chuckled lightly, "Your saying your leaving me to become a lesbian?"

Hermione turned to Draco and seriously stated, " For her, yes."

"Well I guess, its a good thing she is happily married."

Hermione let out a sarcastic huff and grumbled something along the lines of 'why are the good ones always taken?'

This only made Draco laugh louder, but stood to great Mrs. Zabini, " Hi, Mrs. Zabini."

"Oh Draco, I haven't seen you in forever." Mrs. Zabini through Draco into a very motherly hug. "You have to come visit more often." Mrs. Zabini said sternly pulling away from the nodded with a smile. Mrs. Zabini then turned her focus to Hermione, " And who is this." Mrs. Zabini said pulling Hermione up by her hand.

Draco cleared his throat, "Well Mrs. Zabini this is My..." Draco searched for the word,"Hermione. This is Hermione Granger. We are going to get married."Hermione smiled small at Mama Zabini.

" I like her. I suppose that this is the marriage law?" Hermione nodded. "Well in that case where is my daughter in law?"

Luna stood slowly from her seat, " That would be me, . I would just like to apologize, for putting your sod in the hospital, I am so sorr.."

"Ohh, Ohhh,Dear" Mrs. Zabini said. " Don't worry about Blaise, he will be fine, that boy is just, a drama queen." Mama Zabini waved her hand in dismissal. " He always makes something out of nothing, once when he was eight, he made, the house elf take hi to the hospital because he thought he was becoming a hippogriff."Luna giggled.

I healer came out of the double doors, " Mr. Zabini may see you now."

"You should go first, he'll want to see you, and don't argue with me." Mama Zabini said.

" Thank you, Mrs. Zabini." Luna responded quietly.

" No problem, and Call me Mama Lola, my name may be Viola, but Lola seems to stick and all the moms in the group go by Mama something."

Luna nodded "Okay, Mama Lola." and then walked toward Blaise's room.

* * *

Mama Lola turned to Face the room. " I like her." she stated a-matter-of faculty.

* * *

Luna entered Blaise's room slowly.

"Hey." Blaise said from the bed.

Luna took in the sight, Blaise laid in the bed with a arm wrapped in a cast and bruises forming on his shoulder and chest. He wore no shirt but had blankets around his waist. She approached the bed and looked at him with tears in her eyes, " I am so, sorry." a tear spilt over.

Blaise reached out to take his hand, " Aw babe, don't cry I'm fine." Using his hand to drag her closer, Blaise pulled her down onto the bed next to him. " I will be fine, I have had much worse."

Luna nodded slowly her eyes not wavering from the cast, "Does it hurt?" she whispered running her fingers up and down the cast.

" Not really." Blaise answered. "Its more of a ache."

"This is all my fault, I am going to be a awful wife, we went on one date and you are already in the hospital."

Blaise tilted Luna's chin up, there was only a matter of two inches separating, "Luna I will be fine," To prove his point Blaise sealed his lips over Luna's in a sweet kiss.

Luna responded by slowly moving her lips against his, before braking away, " You know, I think that, that is really going to help my recovery." Blaise said grinning.

Luna grinned back, "Really?" She said with a risen eyebrow. Blaise nodded definitely, "Well I do want you to get better.." She giggled and then resealed her lips over his.

* * *

**I Know that this has been a long time coming, and it is un-edited but I didn't know if my beta was still open for business. But I hope you enjoy and By the way Mrs. Zabini is supposed to look like Sofia Vergara. _Remember to Check-out Polyvore and review._**


End file.
